


Lift me up where I belong

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Johnlock Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://athinap1996.tumblr.com/post/108774687109/and-just-from-remembering-the-exact-date-they-met">athinap1996</a>'s prompt on tumblr:</p><p>"Imagine John finding out that Sherlock's in love with him and asking how long he's felt that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift me up where I belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGrey1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/gifts).



> Hello, dears!
> 
> Decided to give it a go! I thank athinap1996 for the opportunity, it was lovely! :D And I also want to say that English is not my first language and this isn't brit picked, but I worked and did my very best!
> 
> Jane.

Sherlock is frozen, staring down at the floor. I'm trying not to look away, however much I want and need to. I fear everything I want to ask, anything I want to know will just vanish if I take my eyes off him. I don't want to break the spell.

I am standing in front of my arm chair, where I was sitting before Sherlock entered the flat with such a joyful smile.

"How long?" I asked.

"I am sorry, John. How long what?" He asked me back, hanging his coat and scarf before stepping more inside the room.

I could feel my teeth clenching, my fists clenching, all my body tensing up. I'm not good at handling with emotional matters, even less something so... big.

"How long have you been in love with me?" I asked more fiercely, standing up and looking straight into him.

And he is still there, his eyes blinking so fast the doctor inside me is truly worried. There are signs of mind palace... 

"Sherlock?" I ask again, trying to snap him back to reality. If I let him lose himself inside his own head, I'll have to wait hours and hours to have my answer.

And I can't wait anymore, I've already waited too much. All those years... I really can't take it. I need to know. I need to know now.

"Erm..." He is scared. I'm not as good as him when it comes to deductions, but I am a trained soldier. And even Sherlock can't hide his intentions when he is nervous. He clears his throat and tries again. "You don't need to worry about this. It's a failure of my part, but I assure you it'll never-"

"Since when, Sherlock? Answer me, please."

He still can't look at me, but finally seems to be considering a sincere replying.

"The 30th of January, 2010."

And it hits me like a thundershock, my throat as dry as his own seemed before. Now I can't really take my eyes off him - and I'm sure they're wide open. 30th of January? But we...

"We met on the 29th."

And he finally is looking up, that blue rich color of his eyes locking itself on my own gaze. He takes a deep breath and says in a firm voice:

"I know."

And I keep looking at him, because he is a bloody detective, a drama queen, almost a puzzle solver, but he is taking so damn long to figure this out. And I can see he frowning when I don't say anything, and his eyes start wandering around my face as he tries to deduct something from my reaction. 

"Oh!" He says with a sharp breath, his now wide eyes expressing disbelief. "Do you... Hm, too?"

I can't stop my legs moving. When I recall, I'm giving him one of the biggest hugs my arms can must and I'm saying, loud enough for only him to hear: "Yes, I do."

He tentatively extends his arms and lightly hugs me back. I can feel myself smiling and Sherlock gigling a bit, awkward, and inside his embrace I feel finally right.

This is where we belong.


End file.
